Form IV: Ataru
utilizes Ataru against Darth Maul on Tatooine.]] Form IV: Ataru, the Way of the Hawk-Bat, or the Aggression form was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the Old Republic, to at least as early as the Mandalorian Wars, where it was commonly employed by Jedi of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the Jedi in the latter stages of the Republic. An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, both for attack and defense, and fast, powerful strikes. Notable users of this combat form included Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn. Description Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, speed, and grace. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. Form IV practitioners constantly called upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations (including old age, as was the case with Master Yoda), and allowed them to perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the attacks and strikes of their opponents.Fightsaber: Jedi Lightsaber Combat Those who used Form IV could move at high speeds and could rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. The Force not only allowed them to perform athletic feats not possible otherwise, but it also helped guide their actions and movements in combat. The opening stance for Ataru was a balanced two-handed guard: holding the lightsaber vertically with both palms, either on the right or left side of the body.Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Applications of Ataru Ataru proved to be an effective combat form when used properly, and was common among Jedi in the Mandalorian Wars. It was highly effective in close combat, particularly against single opponents.Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords using Ataru against Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious.]] Because it was such an aggressive style, Ataru did not work well against multiple opponents, and it was somewhat ineffective against blaster fire, particularly from multiple opponents. Despite these weaknesses, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were able to employ this form with great success during the Battle of Naboo against numerous B-1 battle droids. This form was also probably not as effective for prolonged combat, as the nature of Ataru could greatly tax the body. Fatigue may have been a contributing factor in Qui-Gon Jinn's defeat at the hands of Darth Maul.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Another contributing factor in Qui-Gon's death was the requirement of open space for the kinetic acrobatics of Ataru. Without ample space in the Theed Palace reactor core to move, Qui-Gon was deprived of the key element in his defense, and thus could only attempt to block Maul's incessant barrage of Juyo strikes. This event influenced Kenobi—after his master's death, he changed his preferred form to Soresu, the most defensive of all forms. and Obi-Wan Kenobi battle Darth Maul's Juyo with Ataru.]] Through the Force, Yoda mastered Form IV to its highest level. He used it in almost all of his battles, and his mastery of the style made him virtually unstoppable against most opponents, including Separatist battle droids, despite his small size and advanced age. His astonishing moves in his duel against Count Dooku on Geonosis may be revealed on close examination to be a fast-paced demonstration of the standard components of Form IV. His moves flowed from one to another in the smooth transitions characteristic of Form IV. In addition, three kinds of rotation, called su ma, figured prominently in his style: jung su ma (spinning), ton su ma (somersaults), and en su ma (cartwheels). These three moves represented the three possible axes of rotation in three-dimensional space. Together with Force-enhanced jumps, the rotational su ma moves composed most of his style, making the Grand Master exemplary of Form IV mastery. Yoda also employed Ataru against the clone troopers on Kashyyyk and Coruscant. Despite its weaknesses to blaster fire and multiple opponents, Yoda's mastery of the form was such that he was able to defeat the clones.Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Dooku stated that he understood "every weakness of the Ataru form, with its ridiculous acrobatics." Dooku's Makashi would counter Ataru by launching a series of thrusts toward the enemy's legs to draw the opponent into a flipping overhead leap, so that Dooku could burn through the enemy's spine from kidneys to shoulder blades with his Makashi attack. The Count applied this tactic against Obi-Wan Kenobi onboard the Invisible Hand, who blocked Dooku's blows with Soresu. Users Besides Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn, other notable practitioners of Ataru were Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook Lamar, KavarKnights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Cin DralligOrder 66: Destroy All Jedi, Quinlan Vos, and his former Padawan, Aayla Secura On her site, Jan Duursema has stated that both Quinlan Vos and Aayla Secura are Ataru practitionersObi-Wan Kenobi was also a practitioner of Ataru, but proceeded to study Soresu following the death of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, at Naboo. General Grievous and his IG-100 MagnaGuards also learned Ataru from Count Dooku.Labyrinth of Evil using Ataru against Count Dooku's Makashi.]] See also *Lightsaber combat **Form I: Shii-Cho **Form II: Makashi **Form III: Soresu **Form V: Shien / Djem So **Form VI: Niman **Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad Category:Lightsaber combat